Jewel Moons
by Bakarina
Summary: Shade looked at the crescent moon shaped jewels on his study's desk. The gifts Bright had given to him after their relationship became public knowledge. Bright x Shade one-shot for contest winner AngelNyanCat!


A/N: For contest winner AngelNyanCat! Some Bride/Bright x Shade/Jeweled Moon/whatever you want to call it! It's here! And we all know everyone needs more Bright x Shade in their lives!

Hope y'all enjoy this good, wholesome couple.

I'm still working on the other prizes. Still left to do are the comic, a Rein x Shade one-shot, and I'm still waiting for what drawing our second place winner would like~.

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH.

* * *

Shade looked at the crescent moon shaped jewels on his study's desk.

These jewels started to become commonplace around his kingdom and Bright's kingdom after their relationship became public knowledge. It was in celebration for the two princes.

The people rejoiced for their princes who no longer hid their love and flaunted it in public.

Well...Bright normally did. Shade wasn't much for PDA, but it made Bright happy so he put up with it.

But these specific ones were special. Bright had made these for Shade himself.

Every month since they had officially announced that they were together, Bright presented Shade with a different crescent moon shaped jewel.

The first was the amethyst.

* * *

"What's this?" Shade held up the jewel in the moonlight. Their date had ended in the Moon Kingdom's courtyard late at night, and Bright thought it to be the perfect moment to give the jewel moon to Shade.

"A crescent moon. It's made out of an amethyst." Bright responded with a smile.

"Huh..." Shade continued to examine it from all angles. The gem was cut rather clumsily in the shape of a crescent moon. Shade saw mistakes littered everyone on the palm-sized jewel.

Clearly this was not crafted by any of the skilled jewelry makers form his kingdom.

"Did you make this?"

"Hehe...yes, I suppose it _is_ rather easy to tell isn't it?" Bright scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Well...it's nice nonetheless. I can tell you put a lot of heart into it."

"Of course I did. Because I made it for the one I love."

"You need to stop saying such embarrassing things with ease..."

* * *

Shade smiled at the memory as he picked up the amethyst. Bright's crafting slowly improved with each month.

Proof in it was the sapphire that was given to him three months after the amethyst.

* * *

"This one looks much better." Shade said as he examined the sapphire.

This time their date had taken them to a cafe in the Jewelry Kingdom. Although it was a well hidden cafe, there were still some people there who eagerly watched the two princes.

But as Shade and Bright were essentially off in their own little world the two rarely noticed the stares and glances people threw their way.

Shade did, however, notice that unlike the amethyst, the sapphire had less mistakes in it.

Although, it was slightly smaller than the amethyst, betraying the fact that Bright must have made a mistake (or several) early on and had to cut the gemstone smaller to get rid of the evidence.

Still, it was quite lovely and the smaller size did make it more appealing in Shade's eyes.

"I'm glad you like it. The color reminded me of your eyes so I figured it was perfect jewel to give you next! I do so love the color of your eyes!"

"Huh...how about you give me something that resembles your eyes next time? I, personally, much prefer yours."

"Hmm...maybe one day."

* * *

 _'Maybe we should've payed more attention...Because we were watched while Bright gave me the jewel moon even more knockoffs started appearing in every jewelry store in both of our kingdom!'_ Shade sighed.

A part of him kind of hoped the jewel moons would stay in between them, but now everyone could get some.

Although, Shade could take comfort in the fact that at least his were made special just for him from Bright.

The love put into the ones Bright made could never be compared to any knockoffs.

Shade looked down at his jewel moons again, this time he picked up the one Bright had given him recently.

A ruby crescent moon that was quite close to perfection.

And, just as Shade had asked, these did resemble Bright' eyes.

* * *

Their date, this time, ended in Shade's room when Bright presented him the ruby moon.

"Very nice!" Shade said.

"Well I have been practicing." Bright grinned.

Shade examined the jewel and smiled.

It really did look just like his boyfriend's eyes.

"Hey...you have the real thing in front of you right now. Wouldn't you prefer just looking at my eyes?" Bright grabbed Shade's chin and had Shade face him.

"I keep telling you...stop saying embarrassing things with ease..." Shade blushed.

"Hahaha! Perhaps next time I should use a pink gem. One that looks like the blush you have on your cheeks! Hmm...I wonder which pink gem would work best."

"Don't you dare!"

"Maybe rose quartz? Pink tourmaline is quite lovely too. Then again so it the pale pink morganite...Which to choose...which to choose!" Bright ignored the pleas of his boyfriend to refrain from using a pink gemstone next time. Bright had already begun mentally compiling a list of all the pink gemstones he could remember.

* * *

Although the memory was somewhat embarrassing for Shade, it was still a pleasant one.

 _'I'm still hoping he was bluffing though...'_ Shade thought as he picked up a small, velvet box that was also on his desk.

He opened it up. Inside was a golden band with three rubies in it. On the inside of the band he had engraved Bright's name on it.

Shade turned the band in his hands, checking to make absolutely sure that there were no imperfections on it.

"Good, good, it's in perfect condition." Shade nodded his head, confirming that the band was still as perfect as it was when he had it commissioned weeks ago. He then put it back in the box.

"Bright should be arriving soon...I wonder what sort of face he'll make when I propose to him." Shade grinned in anticipation. He could rarely ever catch the Jewelry Prince off guard and he was hoping his proposal would.

 _'Bright does look quite cute when he's surprised. A shame it doesn't happen often.'_

 **Knock! Knock!**

Shade heard someone knock on his door. Bright must have arrived, he was sure.

Shade tucked the box into his pocket before opening the door.

Bright greeted him with a smile, "I've been looking forward to seeing you today!"

"As have I." Shade led him inside. As he did so he noticed that Bright seemed to have his hands behind his back. Concealing something.

Shade assumed it was another jewel moon.

But little did Shade know that Bright had also gotten the idea to propose to him.

Behind his back and in his hands, Bright too hid a little velvet box.


End file.
